


Dream SMP: Avatar The Last Airbender AU

by Ghost__Writer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, BAMF Philza, BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bloodbending (Avatar), Dream is the earth king, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Waterbending & Waterbenders, a lot of fucking around ?, headcanon format, headcanons, not the avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__Writer/pseuds/Ghost__Writer
Summary: Basically a set of headcanons i have for an ATLA au of the Dream SMPmostly because i'm in love with ATLA as like a story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Dream SMP: Avatar The Last Airbender AU

**Author's Note:**

> introductory headcanons go brrrrr

What everyone is ig in like terms of bending??

Waterbenders

  * Technoblade (Techno is a bloodbender who can bend w/o full moon)
  * Tommy
  * Niki
  * Philza
  * Eret
  * Skeppy



Earthbenders

  * Dream (Earth King)
  * Punz (Head of Dai Li)
  * Purpled
  * Sam
  * Philza



Firebenders

  * Sapnap
  * Ranboo
  * Fundy
  * Philza
  * Schlatt (Fire Lord)
  * Puffy
  * Tubbo



Airbenders

  * Philza (origin!)
  * Quackity
  * George
  * Karl Jacobs
  * BBH



Nonbenders

  * Wilbur Soot
  * Hbomb
  * Antfrost
  * Ponk
  * Connor



Uhh the beginner things to know :D

  * Philza is the avatar, with airbender & waterbender parents
  * Dream is the Earth King, with Punz as head of the dai li
  * Schlatt is the fire lord
  * Wilbur Soot started l’manberg bc he wanted to sell Cactus Juice
  * Sapnap & George joined the Earth Kingdom when Dream was still a prince, and they became best friends p quickly
  * Tommy & Tubbo were raised in the south pole and thanks to Schlatt, waterbenders were hard to find
  * So they have bad bending skills
  * Schlatt led a war of power, one to claim territory and shit. He only got to the south pole before Dream offered a treaty. Either way he took most waterbenders from the south pole captive
  * Niki was one of these waterbenders
  * Eret was an advisor to Dream, he was promised a high status in court if he betrayed Wilbur
  * And he was like “Sign me up!!!”
  * Philza is usually known as the Angel of Death bc he solves out of balance problems with
  * Decimating one side altogether
  * He subscribes to the kyoshi school of avatar
  * Techno is Philza’s right hand, and is given the name the Warrior of Blood bc of his bloodbending 
  * Techno uses a sword to incorporate into his bending, usually it’s the famed “Sword of Ice: Orphan Obliterator” (a joke name because the press wouldn’t stop asking him).
  * Dream also uses a weapon, this time an axe. This axe is supposedly special though because it’s infused with a spirit.
  * Both Techno and Dream messed with the spirits, Techno got new features as a result (basically he’s got horns, and sharp bottom canines) while Dream got an axe but also disfigurement
  * fun




End file.
